(a) Field of the Invention
The art of the present invention provides an automatic cleaning drain structure, and more particularly to a drain that uses the driving force of wind power and water power to drive and rotate strip members.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a drain A of prior art comprises a cover A1 configured with a plurality of stop strips A2. The stop strips A2 are joined to a bottom disk A3, and the bottom disk A3 is joined to a bottom portion A4. When the drain A is used outdoors to channel water flow and separate foreign objects A5, then the foreign objects A5 easily become intermixed with the water flow, and the intermixed foreign objects A5 easily become entrapped on the cover A1, thereby resulting in an accumulating retention of the foreign objects A5 on the cover A1 and increasing thickness thereof, causing the drain A to become blocked and thereby losing effectiveness to allow unimpeded water flow.                Hence, the inventor of the present invention proposes to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings of prior art.        